Inflatable safety restraint devices, or airbags, are mandatory on most new vehicles. Airbags are typically installed as part of a system with an airbag module in the steering wheel on the driver's side of car and in the dashboard on the passenger side of a car. In the event of an accident, a sensor within the vehicle measures abnormal deceleration and triggers the ignition of a charge contained within an inflator. Expanding gases from the charge travel through conduits and fill the airbags, which immediately inflate in front of the driver and passenger to protect them from harmful impact with the interior of the car. Typically, airbags are concealed within the vehicle trim to be invisible during normal vehicle operation.
Airbag systems have also been developed in response to the need for similar protection from lateral impacts between a passenger and the side of a vehicle's interior. This might occur when another vehicle collides with the side of the car, or in a rollover situation where the side of car is repeatedly impacting the ground. Side impact airbags are often called “inflatable curtains.” Many inflatable curtains are stowed along the corner where the vehicle roof meets the side windows and pillars. These inflatable curtains may be stowed behind the headliner trim at the edge of the headliner, which is the fabric covering the roof of the vehicle.
Recent safety standards issued by various governments require more comprehensive protection in the event of a side or frontal collision. Additionally, there is an ongoing need to provide airbag systems that are economical to manufacture and install, avoid interference with the ability of the automaker to position various features on the vehicle interior, and can be expected to deploy reliably. The passengers of a vehicle may be at any of a wide variety of positions within the vehicle at the time of deployment, so it is desirable to provide airbag systems that protect against impact over the broadest possible range of occupant locations.
It has been observed that some existing inflatable curtain designs do not provide adequate protection in the event of certain collision events, such as rollover collisions. In a rollover collision, the position and trajectory of vehicle occupants is difficult to predict. Accordingly, known inflatable curtains designed to protect against a pure lateral impact may not be in the proper position to provide the protection that is most needed. The result may be injuries from impact with interior vehicle surfaces and/or ejection from the vehicle, despite deployment of the airbag systems.
Additionally, one safety need that has recently become apparent is the need for enhanced protection in the event of “small overlap” and “oblique” collisions. A small overlap collision is a frontal collision in which the impact occurs on a relatively narrow portion on the left or right side of the front of the vehicle. An oblique collision is a frontal collision in which the impact occurs at an angle from head-on and on a relatively narrow portion on the left or right side of the front of the vehicle. Such collisions may lead to greater deformation of the vehicle structure on the side on which the impact occurs. Also, such collisions tend to cause the center of the vehicle to rotate away from the line of travel which can cause the vehicle occupant to move in a forward outboard trajectory. Additionally, existing airbag systems may not sufficiently protect against small overlap and oblique collisions because the trajectory of the occupants within the vehicle may be different from those for which the airbag systems are designed to provide protection. For example, in a vehicle with a driver's side airbag and an inflatable curtain airbag, the driver's head may move forward with a vector that has forward and lateral components so that the head tends to move between the deployed driver's side airbag and the deployed inflatable curtain airbag. This may cause the driver's head to strike the A-pillar or the instrument panel of the vehicle in spite of the deployment of the airbag systems.
Additionally, it is desirable to reduce the cost, complexity, and manufacturing time of airbags. Simpler, cheaper airbag systems may not only save consumers money, but may also extend the availability of airbag systems to vehicle occupants who may otherwise be under-protected in the event of an automotive collision.